bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Welovebeeswarm/Weird stuff i make
they're here: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1EmuYxxOaaTBwibDeexL83LW4lRC21fohj-QyB_svolk/edit#gid=0 Stats meaning HP: Is Hit Points, determines how many damage a bee can take. If HP is dropped to 0, the bee faints. Attack: Boost physical damage from the user. Defense: When hit by an attack, this stat will reduce the damage taken. Magic: Boost magic damage from the user. Speed: Determines the walking and sprinting speed of a bee, when sprinting, the bee will move faster, also somewhat negates damage from attacks but cost stamina, walking or idling will gradually refill stamina. Stamina: Determines how long a bee can sprint. Classes meaning Offensive Overview: This is the type of class that excels in attack or magic. Bees that are in this class will often have an absurd attack or magic stat and an all out attacking moveset, also they can either be a physical attacker or a special sweeper or both. Pros: *High attack or magic stat, allowing them to deal a significant damage to enemies. *A moveset that is full of attacking moves to pick. Cons: *Usually frail defense, making them can be worn down quickly by other bees. *Not many boosting move means that they'll have to rely on their allies in order to have their stat boosted. Defensive Overview: Basically a counterpart of the offensive class. Bees that fall into this class will focus on their Defense or sometimes, their HP stat. In terms of moveset, they got plenty of boosting moves to have, which allow them to set up before attacking. Pros: *Godlike Defense, means that they can take multiple hits while setting their Attack and Magic to max. Cons: *Most, if not all of the Defensive bees have low HP, meaning that they can't utilize their defense that much. *At first, they'll come with a relatively low offensive stats means that they can't attack right away. Support Overview: If a bee is not an offensive class nor defensive, they're likely to be in this class. And just like their Defensive sibling, this class also bring in multiple boosting moves. And unlike the former, a lot of them also support teammates. Pros: *Tons of support moves to help itself and it's teammates, creating myriad of strategies to use. *A nice speed and sometimes, stamina, allowing them to outspeed foes safely. Cons: *Not many ttacking moves to choose from, means that if the foes catch up to them, there are almost no way to escape. *Their offensive and defensive stat are likely average, or barely above that level. Making them not an ideal choice for some people. Multirole Overview: A bee can have more than 1 class at the same time. And if they can fufill the 3 mentioned classes above, they will be a multirole. They often have a moveset containing a variety of attacking moves along with lots of status moves to choose from. Pros: *They often have well balanced stats so that they can play as an attacker, or a tank, or a supporting bee. *An excellent movepool. Cons: *Since the base stat total is limited, all of their stats cannot be absurd as expected, meaning that those stats tends to be merely above average. Category:Blog posts